The Marauders Sacred Book
by MissDemigodWizard
Summary: What happens when Sirius and The Marauders decided to write a book? Sixth year. The characters belong to jK Rowling except the ones I create! Please read and review and don't skip because of the lack of words! :-)
1. Chapter 1

**hello! I've finally returned and started a new story! I really hope I can finish it! Please review! Oh and this is their sixth year :-)**

* * *

**It was a dark and stormy night. Sir Sirius Awesome Black and Sir James Stupid Potter- **

"Sirius!"

"Sorry prongs. But I'm sorry it's true!"

"Shut up! Why are you even writing this 'story'?"asked James. He was lounging on the gryffindor common room couches, watching with amusement as Sirius attempted to write. It had been half an hour since his new goal and all his friend was able to write was the first sentence.

"Because I, prongs, want to be something successful!"

Someone snorted and the two boys turned around to see Lily Evans standing behind them. She was a pretty fellow sixth year with red hair and emerald green eyes. She was known for her fiery temper but it was Mainly directed at the marauders.

"Successful? You? I'm sorry but that's a pretty fat chance."

"Oh face it Evans, your just jealous of these awesome looks." Sirius said winking at her.

"Oi, padfoot, layoff she's mine."

"Excuse me? Potter let me make this clear I'm no ones, especially not yours."

"Yeah sorry I forgot." James muttered , a faint blush on his face.

"Anyways, let's carry on with my story. Where was I? Ah yes."

**Were walking down the road , recently having won the war. **

"The war of stupidity?"

"Oi, shut up Evans" Sirius

**Sir Sirus Black was a charming lad. He had long beautiful brown hair and eyes the colour of the ocean in a stormy night that made the girls swoon.**

"Black, are you serious?" Lily asked taking a seat next to him

"Its such a pleasure to know you've learnt my name love."

**Where as James Potter was the exact opposite. He had messy Black hair and eyes the colour of mud. He was so smelly that all the girls ran away from him. **

"Padfoot, My eyes are hazel, and for your Information, I smell delightful!"

"Sure prongs."

"You smell like wet socks." Lily said scrunching up her nose.

"Haha! Even Evans said so!" Sirius laughed at a slightly hurt James.

"No Black, I meant you." This time it was James turn to laugh but Sirius ignored the two and continued to write.

**James had a crush on someone. She was called lily Evans and had hair the colour of blood and eyes which were green as the trees she smashed with her bare hands. **

"Oooh, I like strong me."

**The only problem was that she was Sir. Sirius' maid. **

Lily looked at Sirius positively fuming. " YOU MAID ME YOUR MAID!"

"Er..."

"Mate you better run!"

"SIRIUS BLACK IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sirius laughed nervously, "wait...wait, I'll change it."

**The** **Only** **problem was that she was the daughter of King Mouldycheese . **

"Wait , im Lily Evans Mouldycheese?" Lily asked.

"No, in this story you'll be Lily Potter." Sirius said ignoring the look of shock that stretched across lily and James' face**s.**

**By coincidence they were on their way back to the Marauder Castle and ran into Lily**.

"Oi, shut your mouths, why do you look so shocked?" Nobody answered

"Fine then! I'll just write this by my Self!"

**"Do you want to go out with me Evans?" Sir potter asked.**

**"OK." Then james and Evans rode into the sunset and got married and lived happily ever after. Th**e end.

"Woohooo! I married Lily Evans!" James yelled and ran out of the common room shouting the same thing repeatedly.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, YOU'VE GOT FIVE SECONDS! ONE, TWO-"

"And that's my cue to leave." He said as he ran towards the boys' dormitory.

"MARK MY WORDS BLACK, YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANT HIDE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius lay on his bed in the boys dormitory groaning with pain. "Damn That Evans, my left buttocks will never be the same again!"

"Excuse me?" Asked a boy as he walked in. He had sandy coloured hair and blue eyes. He was clutching a few books in one hand and a bag in another.

"Remus! Moony! Lupin! Sir McWerewolf Loopy loo!"

Remus looked at his friend with a mix of pity and amusement. "Sir McWerewolf Loopy loo?"

"Shut it Moony, Now help meeeeeee!" Sirius whined

"Padfoot, is this to do with your left buttocks?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm afraid that I'm not going to help it. But im guessing this is to do with Lily?"

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Well first of all Prongs was running around the castle screaming 'Me and lily Evans got Married And will have beautiful Red babies'."

"Red?"

"Yeah" Remus winced. "I can't even stand how weird that sentence is. So tell me what did you do?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Said Sirius sitting up straight. "Pass me that book Moony."

"Do it yourself."

"Meany, Accio book." The book and pen attached came whizzing to Sirius' outstretched hand and he immediately opened it to Remus' shock. "I, Moony, Am writing a book."

Remus managed to regain himself and sat down next to Sirius. "You? A book?"

"You sound just like Evans! And just you watch Moony!"

**The unfortunate accident of SirMcWerewolf Loopy Loo **

"Wha-"

"Quiet Moony, You're disturbing My vibe."

**Sir McWerewolf Loopy loo was a werewolf! **

"Sirius! Change that line! Imagine what would happen if someone found it!"

Remus said furiously. "AW come on!"

"No!"

"Fine then!" Sirius grumbled, "I'll change it!" Sir

**McWerewolf loopy Loo was a very loony fluffball of a rabbit. **

"Sirius for gods sake! Loony fluffball of a rabbit?!"

"Moony! I'm writing this story."

**He was a very unlucky little rabbit. First of all he was very fat in a skinny way **

'That makes no sense whatsoever, it makes it sound like I'm an anorexic rabbit who thinks they are fat!" Remus complained.

"Who said this story was based on you?"

"ERM..."

"Don't worry Moony, it is, LOL!"

"Lol?"

"Laugh out loud? Jeez Remus, and you say your modern!"

**But he was not enorxik**

'You spelt that wrong."

"No I didn't"

**But poor Sir. Loony Loo had a flu. And a very bad one to. **

"Is this story going anywhere?"

**when he was out walking - **

"Rabbits don't walk."

**He sneezed in the middle of the road. A car ran over him and well... **

" well that was an anticlimax." Said Remus.

"Yes , yes it was."

"You don't know what it means do you?"

"No...no I don't - ahhhh! My left buttocks!" LiLinene

breaker


	3. Chapter 3

James, Sirius and Remus sat on Sirius' bed thinking of new story ideas. Peter wasn't with them as he had tried to eat Rems' hidden chocolate and everyone knew their were a bunch of hexes and curses protecting it.

"Hey, What about 10Ways to Annoy Evans!" Suggested James.

"Yeah!" Sirius exclaimed , he got out his pen and book excitedly and started to write. 10 Ways to Annoy Evans

"Prongs, you follow her everyday tell me what Annoys her."

James glared at Sirius

"Not all the time!" Remus

Remus snorted but managed to hide it with a fake sneeze.

"Give me the pen padfoot, I guess I Know more about her than you and Remus"

**1• Call her Red, Lily Flower, James' girl, Potters Girl, Redhead, Smarty-pants, Kill joy, Dumbo the elephant, Red Orange, Fire, Pikachu. **

"Wow that's alot!"

"Pikachu in Pokémon?" Asked Remus surprised.

"Yeah, he's so adorable!"

**2•Touch, Hex, Talk to or Look at Snivellus.**

'Wow that's girl has issues.' Sirius said,

" Oi, don't insult her!"

'Protective much." Remus mumbled under his breath.

"Anyways give me my pen back, its my story!'**  
**

**2• Askbher ou**t

"Well that ones obvious.'

**4•Copy her notes **

Remus snorted in disbelief, "I doubt she let's you!"

James winced, 'In third year me and Sirius tried and well... We couldn't walk for almost a week because-"

'I don't want to know!" Remus interrupted,

"Sirius pass me the pen, let me write something."

5• **Interrupt her in a prefects meeting**

**6• Try to braid her hair **

"Braid her hair Remus?!"

'Yeah well..."

7• **Ask if she likes The arrogant persistent toerag. **

"Whose that?"

"How thick can you get Prongs? Anyways my turn to right!"

**8•Dress up as a squid in order for her to kiss you. **

'Sirius, watch out!" James said disgruntled.

9•** Say her and prongs will have beautiful red babies. **

**10•Last but not least : Let her see or even hear this list **

"Well I see that last point is accomplished." Said a girls voice.

All boys turned around slowly dreading what they might see. A fuming lily stood at the doorway glaring at the Marauders in turn.

"Why hello Lily." James squeaked.

* * *

Halfan hour later three boys lay groaning in their room supporting cuts and bruises. Remus hadn't been punished as much as Sirius, but for some reason James was punished the most

"Honestly! What's wrong with her?!" Sirius muttered

"Yeah who knew someone could have such long nails!"

"Remus, in least she didn't try to gorge yours and Sirius's' eyes out! Why does she hate me so much!"

"Well if you read in between the lines mate, I think she thinks that you're a bit conceited."

"Sirius!" Hissed Remus, "Not helping!"

Sirius held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

"I'm going to the toilet." James mumbled.

"Oh no James-"

To late the door had closed. Remus and Sirius exchanged worried glances. They really hoped that James wasn't trying to flush his head down the toilet because the last time that happened it was disastrous!

*toilet flushes*

Sirua groaned, this Lily was driving James mind and he needed a solution.

A/N: Hello! I got a review yaaaay! Thank you 'guest'! :-). Please can I have more reviews, I know I just published this story like two hours ago but it would really make my day!. I know these chapters are really short so in future I will try making them longer! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The veil **

Sirius woke up with a start to the sound of his own scream. He was drenched in sweat and his blanket was twisted around him like a cacoon, trapping him in his own fears.

But no one woke or even stirred for that matter because he did not scream, no. In fact it was the middle aged man in his dream, his exact look alike, who did.

The man was standing in a room large and echoing, dimly lit and rectangular, and kept in the centre of a ra:-) ised stone dais in a sunken, great stone pit some twenty feet had benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheatre. It was surrounded by a cold air and complete stillness.

There was a tall stone pointed archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling it seemed amazing the thing was still standing. The archway had a tattered black curtain, which gently fluttered and swayed slightly as though it had just been touched.

And the Man turned towards Sirius grinning and looked him straight in the eye. And for a flash of a second a Sirius saw a wand pointed at him and a jet of red sparks but it was gone. The man grinned maniacally and sirius realised what he was going to do. He tried to shout a warning but no sound came out.

With an ear splitting scream the man fell back and was lost in the veil.

Sirius was about to tell James his dream when he heard the toilet flush. Brilliant.

* * *

"So, that was my dream."

Remus sat silently, surveying the floor, could this be the future? But he quickly took the thought out of his mind. "Padfoot, maybe...maybe it was like your own thoughts."

James looked at Remus, a slight crease between his eyebrows, "What so he thinks that he's gonna fall in a curtain?"

"No, I think your scared of falling back meaning your scared that you'll become an outcast."

Sirius pondered on it for a moment, wasn't he already an outcast? "Let's leave it , its probably just a dream."

But he couldn't shake off the slight sense of foreboding and deep down he knew that it wasn't his thoughts.

* * *

**IN THE EVENING:**

"So, Marauders minus Peter, I think its time for another story!"

The twoMarauders immediately stopped what they were doing and vanished the gobstones set. The "Sacred Book' as they liked to call it, had become a hobby. They had already wrote many stories including, The Death Of Orange, Hazelnut and Cucumber, The end of the world, and a rather inappropriate story that they had to throw away.

Sirius sat between them and they started to write. During a dull class of history of Magic, They had decided a topic.

**The VeiI**

**"**Sirius are you sure?" asked James.

"Yes...I am."

"you seemed pretty shaken up when you told us about the dream."

"Honestly!" sirus protested, "It was just a dream and-"

Remus snatched the book and paper and began to write.

The **Blue Cow.**

**"**What?"

"Shhh Padfoot."

**Everyone wondered where Lily Evans went every Thursday.**

**"**James, your turn to write." Remus said

"I thought that-"

"shut up and write." Inturrepted Sirius. He got two strange looks but he ignored them.

"Okaaaaay."said James.

**One night Mr Extremely Hot James saw her walking towards the forest.**

"It always about you isn't it? Pass me the pen, I guess we should just do another Jily story."

They all called James and Lily , Jily now, much to James' annoyance.

**Being the stupid douche bag he was , he jumped out the window and ran after her.**

**(Remus **is writing now.)

**There he encountered a strange sight,a blue cow was grazing on the grass.**

"Where's this story going exactly?"

"Shut up and write."

**James walked up to it and sat on it.**

Remus mentally slapped himself. "Jaaaames! No! Argh leave it!"

**But as soon as the extremely dumb and stupid James sat on it the cow gave a big moo **

"wow! That's so creative!" said Sirius sarcastically.

"No," said Remus, "But James made it really creative."

"Wait, What? Ohhhh."

"I don't understand?!" James pouted like a two year old.

"Nothing," said Sirius," My turn to write."

**Then the cow judo-flipped James. James started to wail like a baby and before he knew it a lily Evans was staring down at him with a harsh look.**

"Wait? So Evans is animagus?"

"No James, And Sirius Cows don't judoflip people. This story is terrible. I might as well add something to it."

**"Evans?"**

**"Potter?! How dare you sit on me?" she growled. Then she mooed and turned into a blue cow.**

James snorted, "Yeah because thats not lame remus."

Sirius snatched the pen.

**Then she turned into a dog! She had red fangs a metre long and with a howl she ran away! The end!**

Everyone was silent for a moment before James asked, "What happned to me?"

**A/N: Thank you Misslilyevansforever, Sunshine72, 99luftballon and guest for reviewing! It made my day. This chapter is really rushed sorry and I know I promised two chapters but my computer decided to delete my folder! im also really sorry for all the numerous mistakes! I swear i'll rewrite chapter 5 tomorrow. Also this chapter was better but then i had to re write it so please dont be to harsh! Review? :-)Wow! 900 words, alsmost a record! please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Lily!" hissed Mary McDonald. "Are you sure?!" She was Lily's best friend and the two were almost inseparable. But they were exactly opposite, she was shy and quiet with brown wavy hair and blue eyes. All the sixth years called her 'The Sweetheart', but no one, except her roommates of course, had seen her when she had lost her favourite sweater.

"Mary! I've told you almost a billion times yes! I saw them go to the whomping willow!"

They were peering out the Gryffindor common room window, along with Marlene Price, one of their closest friends.

Marlene had just come back from a detention with Professor McGonagall for not doing her homework, so she was still in her Hogwarts uniform with her blonde hair tied back in a scruffy bun. "Lily, there's a 99% chance it was just some animals. Yes, the Marauders are dumb, but I don't think even they would so something as reckless as this!"

"You don't know them as well as I do." grumbled lily.

"Please can we go up?!" Mary pleaded, "We've been at this for almost an hour! Its past one AM and we've got transfiguration first thing tomorrow!"

"Yeah, and I don't want another detention for being late. You're the prefect, interrogate them tomorrow, I don't know. Look, me and Mary are going up, do you want to come?"

Lily sighed, with one more longing glance at the window she pushed herself up and followed her roommates back up.

"Tonight was bad." James winced.

* * *

"Yeah, especially since Pete wasn't there. The branches almost chopped my head off!" James laughed weakly.

"Such a pity that didn't happen."

Sirius pretended to be hurt "How could you betray me like this?! You're just jealous Evans loves me more than you!"

A long silence followed, yet it wasn't uncomfortable. And both knew they were thinking the same thing, they wouldn't be able to live without each other.

"James, do me a favour."

"What?"

"Please don't die on me. Ever."

* * *

Severus Snape was almost 100% sure his life sucked. First, there was that crazy Mulciber and Avery who were always pestering him about homework. Second, everytime he passed someone they would shout, "Oi! Washed your underpants yet Snivellus?" And to top it all off Lily wasn't his friend anymore.

But still, occasionally there were good days and today was definitely one. Because honestly, what's better than watching Lily Evans slap James Potter at breakfast?

* * *

That morning, Lily was determined. She _was _going to get an answer from Potter even if he liked it or not.

"Hello Potter." She greeted cheerfully as she sat across from him.

Later Lily Evans had to admit their reactions were priceless.

Sirius, the only Marauder present (strange) had stopped chewing on his toast and let it fall on to his lap. Gross.

And James' reaction was…

His hand immediately leapt to his hair throwing his toast behind him, which knocked a girl over and made her friend knock another person over. That person knocked two other people over who knocked a person on to the table and somehow managed to overturn three jugs of pumpkin juice which now ran along the table.

But as usual James was oblivious to everything going on around him.

"E…e…ev"

Lily had to try her hardest to stop herself from laughing.

"How are you doing?"

No reply.

She repeated herself and this time managed to earn a coherent answer.

"Good. You?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

Sirius was still gaping at them.

"So," she continued. "As you are aware of, I'm prefect."

James nodded.

"Then I think you would understand why it's my duty to ask what were you three were doing at the whomping willow last night."

James froze "What? I have no idea what you're saying."

She smiled sweetly, "I think you do."

"Why would I go to the whomping willow?! I'm not mad!"

"zzzzzzzzzzz zzz zzzz"

Perfect, Black was asleep, now it would be easier.

"You are a bit mad actually. And there's no denying that you went. I saw with my own eyes. I'll ask again, what were you doing after hours?"

James was starting to get _seriously _angry now, "You're crazy. Even if I did go, its none of your business."

"HA! So you did go."

"How many times-"

"Look Potter, I don't have time-"

"Will you just-"

"I'm not-"

"Gah!"

"Don't you gah me!"

"For the love of Merlin-"

"Just give me an answer!"

"Why are you being so nosy?!"

"Because, you're so arrogant you don't care if your friends get expelled"

"Says the girl who only has two friends, and has never been on a date!"

Lily froze. By this time the whole school was listening.

Then she crossed the distance and did something she should've done ages ago. She slapped him.

The sound echoed through the hall, there were a few wolf whistles and some people cheered but or else it was as quiet as before.

She shouldered her bag and ran out of the great hall before anyone would see the tears that were threatening to fall.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, so for once I liked this chapter, what do you guys think? Is it pathetic that even though I'm writing this story I wanted to curl up and cry when Sirius said, "don't die on me, ever" ? Also I think the end could've been more detailed :/ . Okay, okay, I know I promised to update ten days ago but I'm really sorry! Final exams are coming up so my updates won't be as frequent! Oh and OMG! When I saw my reviews I was floating on a pink cloud! I've never gotten a so much reviews 5 chapters in :') . So thank you, PheonixTears1001, Harry1675 and especially Miss Lily Evans Forever! You guys are awesome! IMPORTANT: SO I THINK YOU GUYS NOTICED IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS NO STORY WELL MAAUDERS HAVE A LIFE TO, SO THERE WILL BE A STORY AFTER EVERY NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Oh god, I should really end this authors note! Its 150 words! OMG! This chapter is 1000 words long Ok, it's is REALLY time to stop. Remember more reviews = quicker updates! **

**MissDemigodWizard**


	6. Chapter 6-Wait, what?

One thing was for sure. James Potter was a douchebag. But even as lily lied in her bed, snuggled warmly beneath her layers of blankets, she knew that it wasn't the truth at all.

Mary and Marlene had comforted her, insulting Potter again and again, yet it didn't make any difference to her.

And to top it off, she was starting to realise, why his comments affected her so much. Oh, and how much she hoped she was wrong.

* * *

Sirius, being Sirius, had slept through the whole scene, and had only woken up in time to see a bundle of red hair fly away into the sky, then a brown burger following. He really needed to get his eyesight checked.

But at the moment, there were more important things like the note.

The note that was driving James insane from the moment he saw it.

Yes, Sirius was also angry about it as he let out a string of swear words, but he was more worried.

And sirius knew why, because no matter how much James denyed it, he knew it was true.

* * *

It explained the butterflies, and the _dreams._ It was something that if she was told just six months ago she would've shot the person who said it.

Keeping that secret, was possibly killing Lily.

* * *

Severus Snape paced the Slytherin common room, ocassionaly stroking his hand across the emerald green arm chairs.

Tonight was the night his plan would be carried out and everything had to be perfect.

* * *

James opened the letter one more time and felt the same familiar tug in his chest since he was eleven.

With his heart pounding, he read the note again,

'Mudbloods, beware.'

* * *

She couldn't deny it anymore.

* * *

He knew it, and hated himself for it.

* * *

She knew it, and possibly despised herself.

* * *

He was falling for Mary McDonald.

Wait.

* * *

She was falling for Severus Snape.

What?

* * *

MWAHAHAHA! Yes, I know this is REALLY short and I haven't updated for so long but my exams are coming! I'll still update but not as frequently. OK, is it wrong I was smiling throughout the whole chapter? Because if I read this and was someone else, I would be very shocked. But I have planned out what's happening! Only the smart people will know. ;-) Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Dear all the lovely people who have supported me and this story,

Thank you.

I won't be updating this story anymore, my exams are coming and my social life is slowly crumbling.I'm starting a new story and once its done I'll publish it. Thanks you once again!

MissDemigodWizard


End file.
